1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bird feeder and, more particularly, to a bird feeder having a food selector.
2. Background of the Invention
Commonly available bird feeders can be used with only one type of seed. For example, some bird feeders are used to store and dispense larger seeds (e.g., sunflower seeds, safflower seeds, or a mixed seeds blend), while other bird feeders are designed for smaller seeds (e.g., thistle seeds, finch seeds, and niger seeds).
Few bird feeders are designed to selectively feed one of larger and smaller seeds. These bird feeders are equipped with feeding ports that are externally removable or a swinging selector. A larger feeding port is attached to these bird feeders to allow larger seed size use. The larger feeding port can then be removed externally and replaced with a smaller feeding port to feed smaller seeds. Disadvantages of these conventional bird feeders include frequent loss of the feeding ports by the user. Another disadvantage is that a swinging selector of a conventional bird feeder can be broken off easily.